This invention relates to devices for elevating game such as deer and the like off the ground and in particular to a deer pole of the type that may be readily disassembled to a compact package.
Hunted game animals such as deer are conventionally hung from a tree to be disemboweled and to air the meat. Some regions, however, have a scarcity of suitable trees for use in supporting a game animal off the ground. Accordingly, portable deer poles have been proposed, but the prior art deer poles have substantial drawbacks. In order to provide a compact, portable configuration, the prior art deer poles have suffered from insufficient lateral strength and therefore are inadequate to drag an animal laterally as well as elevating the animal as would be required to hang an animal directly from the bed of a pickup truck. In addition, a serious drawback of the proposed portable deer poles are that they are incapable of supporting more than one game animal and therefore have very limited utility especially if used by a hunting party.